1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention is generally directed to a lubrication box for a wet shaving implement in general and, more particularly, to a mechanically assembled lubrication box that provides lubrication during shaving.
2. Background Information
Wet shaving implements generally consist of a shaving cartridge, also commonly known as a razor cartridge, and a handle. The shaving cartridge can be fixedly, or pivotally, attached to the handle. In addition, the shaving cartridge might be affixed to the handle such that, after several uses, a spent shaving cartridge can be replaced with a new shaving cartridge on the same handle. Such handles and shaving cartridges are often referred to as “system razors.” Alternatively, the shaving cartridge can be affixed to the handle such that it is not intended to be removed from the handle during normal use and, once the shaving cartridge is spent, the entire shaving implement is discarded and an entirely new shaving implement is used in the now-discarded shaving implement's place. Such shaving implements are often referred to as “disposable razors.”
Shaving cartridges generally include a guard, a cap, and at least one blade. Prior art guards are located forward of the blade(s) and acts to flatten and/or pre-stretch the skin prior to encountering the blade. Prior art caps are often located aft of the blade(s) and, in addition to flattening the skin after the skin has been shaved, can also provide lubrication and/or other shaving aids to the recently-shaved skin. Typically, the lubrication and/or shaving aids are provided by a lubrication strip that is affixed to the cap.
In many cases, these lubrication strips utilize two components: a water soluble component that is dispersed throughout a water insoluble matrix. The water insoluble matrix maintains the integrity of the lubrication strip during normal use, permitting water soluble components to dissolve in the water present during normal shaving. Once dissolved in water, the water soluble shaving aid leaches onto the surface to be shaved, providing a shaving benefit. These lubrication strips are typically adhered to or mechanically fastened to the wet-shave razor cartridge.
These forms of lubrication strips have deficiencies. At first, the shaving aid tends to leach superfluously during first few shaves. However, the amount of water soluble shaving aid lessens with each subsequent shave, thereby dissipating and often outlasted by the other components of the razor cartridge. Accordingly, the last several shaves also provide insufficient lubrication to the surface being shaved. Furthermore, current insoluble matrices do not permit complete leaching of all shaving aid, and are thus wasteful.
Other wet-shave razors embed lubrication elements, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,076 to Tseng (hereinafter referred to as “Tseng”), teach a co-extruded core and sheath set-up, where the water soluble core is co-extruded with a water insoluble sheath. The sheath portion of Tseng includes holes through which dissolved core material leaches during normal shaving. However, Tseng, and similar lubrication devices also have deficiencies. These deficiencies include, among others, limited flexibility due to the co-extruded/co-molded manufacturing process; and the fact that the co-molded/co-extruded set-up provides substantially problems when the core swells during normal use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lubrication agent and method of manufacture that improves the effectiveness and life expectancy of lubrication agents.